One Book, One Heart
by AnneliseElla
Summary: Cho likes Hermione and Hermione likes Cho. They are both trying to work up the guts to ask the other girl out!
1. 1:Glasses?

Hermione had never really cared about dating anyone.

As long as she had her nose stuck in a book she didn't care what was going on around her. Except for that one morning in the library.

Hermione had been studying for a quiz she had in Ms.Burbage's Muggle Studies class. She had gotten a 97% on her last test and was angry at herself for not studying hard enough. She had decided to get a head start on studying for the next quiz to make sure that she would get 100. She had been sitting in the library for about half an hour when she got up to go and grab another book.

She looked around and little and finally found Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy when she heard someone laugh.

it sounded like an angle.

She stood up from crouching so fast that her vision started to go dark at the edges, she stumbled a bit and dropped the book. It felt as if she could feel the pain of the book as it connected with the ground. She quickly grabbed it and stood up only to find that all of the girls were looking at her.

She only recognized a few of them. Padma and Parvarti were among the bunch and so was. She felt her heart stop, and then speed up again.

Cho Chang.

Her long silky black hair fell in luscious tendrils, sweeping down her back. Hermione gulped hard and slowly walked over to the group of girls. No turning back now! She thought to herself. "Hello, are there any books you might be interested in finding." Hermione knew the precise location of every book that has ever been in the Hogwarts library. All the girls looked at her as if she had three heads but Cho just blushed.

"actually Hermione, I was wondering if you knew where the book by."

She paused and scrunched up her face trying to remember the author's name.

It was adorable.

"Newt Scamander !" She said at last. Hermione smiled at how pleased she was to have remembered the authors' name. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes. "We're going to leave you two be, it's hard enough looking at all these books let alone hearing you talk about them." The girls turned on their heels and walked out of the room giggling.

Leaving Hermione and Cho alone. "You mean Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Hermione asked setting the book that she was just holding down on a nearby table. Cho nodded and Hermione disappeared for a minute to go find it.

Cho sighed.

All of her friends know that she liked Hermione. It wasn't that hard to tell.

She had dragged them all down to the library when she had overheard Ron tell Harry that she was going to be there. Hermione had come back a minute later with three copies of the book she needed. The hardcover, softcover and French version of them.

Cho smiled at her and saw Hermione turn a bright pink colour. "I'm glad that I could be of your assistance Cho, I hope to see you around."

Hermione picked up her book and went back to the table that she was using in the far corner of the room to clean up her paper. She was just about finished when she heard a little cough come from beside her. She looked up to find Cho again.

"Hermione are you busy at the moment?" Hermione felt a small flutter in her stomach. She shook her head. Cho smiled and glanced down at the ground blushing.

"You see, I seem to have forgotten my glasses." She said with a shy smile. "I didn't know you had glasses," Hermione said pulling a chair back out to sit-in. "Oh, yes blind as a bat without them." She fibbed.

Hermione could see right through it, but she played along.

"So you want me to go and get your glasses for you?" She asked. "Well, it is quite the walk so..." She trailed off blushing a deep shade of pink.

"You could help by reading it to me."

She sat down at the table beside Hermione, Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped down beside her.

~15 minutes later~

"Hermione where have you been." Harry came storming into the library to find Hermione and Cho sitting so close together that they were practically on top of each other.

"Oh, Hello Harry!" Cho said cheerfully.

"I was just reading Fantastic Beasts to Cho because she forgot her glasses in her room," Hermione said cheerfully before putting a bookmark into the book and put it down.

She refused to doggy ear the page, not even Voldemort was wicked enough to do that.

Harry opened his mouth for a moment and closed it again. "Cho you don't wear glasses." He stared at her with a perplexed look on his face.

Cho faltered and then proceeded to lie " I only wear them to read, I guess you have never seen me reading before." Of course, she didn't have glasses she just wanted to read with Hermione.

She had had a crush on Hermione since she had first seen her getting sorted. She thought that Hermione was more of a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor.

Mostly because she WANTED her to be in Ravenclaw.

End chapter 1


	2. 2:SOYUWNNAGOYULEBALLME?

It had been a month since Cho and Hermione had last spoken and she was restless.

Luna had tried over the month to try and get them together again but it hadn't worked. Until the day up in the owlery. Luna had told Cho about the Yule ball and said that she should go with Hermione.

"You should ask her before Ron does." Luna had said while the two girls were sitting on Cho's bed. Cho grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight to her chest

"I don't know Luna, what if she doesn't like me! What if she goes with Viktor Krum. I see the way that she looks at her." Cho shoved her face into the pillow and sighed hard into it. It sounded like a cat being strangled."

Luna smiled softly at her and took away the pillow. " Then you can go with Cedric Digory. I see the way YOU look at HIM." She giggled while looking at Cho's shocked face.

"I do not like Cedric Digory. Besides he is already going with Harry." Cho flopped down on her back. She closed her eyes and yawned in exhaustion. She had to send an owl to her parents to wish her Grandmother a happy birthday before she could go to bed.

~A few minutes later~

The stairs that lead up to the owlery were slick with ice and Cho almost fell twice! If she had known it was going to be so damn hard to get up to the owlery she would have just waited until breakfast the next morning when all of the owls come for delivery so that she could send her letter. Along with an apology for how late it was, she would have sent it days ago if she wasn't busy worrying about Hermione.

"BLOODY HELL!" Cho heard someone yell from the stairs. She slowly made her way to the door to see who it was.

She saw Hermione.

Hermione was grasping onto the short wall beside her. Her feet had slid out from beneath her but she had succeeded in grabbing onto something before she could fall.

"Hermione!" Cho quickly walked down towards her forgetting about the ice.

She slipped and fell knocking Hermione over. She fell on top of Cho with a hand on each of Cho's shoulders. Hermione pushed up and wound up on Cho's lap. They both blushed but neither of them moved.

"Sorry, Hermione. I was so focused on helping you that I forgot about the ice." Cho laughed with Hermione for a minute before Hermione got up and then proceeded to help Cho get up.

" Um, Cho." Hermione stuttered out. She tucked a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Doyouwannagoballwithme?" She spluttered.

Cho tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't understand that."

Hermione swallowed and said it slower this time. "Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me?"

Cho felt as if fireworks were going off all around her. Colour flashing in and flying and the roar of her heart.

" Uh, yeah. Meet me in the front hall five minutes before it starts!"

End chapter 2


	3. 3:DRACOMALFOY!

Author's note: You do not have to read this chapter if you do not want to. I just wrote this one so that Ron, Harry and Luna could be in it a bit more. This chapter is also mostly just a funny little chapter! I will be writing chapter 4 soon and hopefully, the ball will take place in that chapter! If you read this chapter, enjoy!

"Harry, Ron!"

Hermione had hurried back to the Griffindor common room so that she could tell her friends about what she had done.

The two boys came rushing down the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitories. " What is it, Hermione! You sound as of you just saw a ghost."

"That is very insulting."

Everyone turned to see Nearly Headless Nick bobbing by the fireplace. "Sorry Nick, It's a muggle phrase that I just can't seem to shake." Harry apologized to him. Nick nodded sadly before floating through the

wall.

"I asked Cho to go with me to the Yule ball with me!" She squealed in excitement. Harry and Ron looked at each other with smug looks on their faces. "And I assume she said yes?" Ron asked although the answer was clear to see.

Hermione nodded and ran off to the girl's dormitories, it was as if her eyes had been replaced by big red hearts. "Bloody hell, I haven't seen her this excited since they added that new section of books to the library." Ron rolled his eyes. He had no clue who he was supposed to go with now that Hermione was going with someone else. "I guess it's not too late to as Lavender Brown to go to the ball with me."

~In the Ravenclaw dormatories~

" Oh my gosh." Cho had said this continuously until she had gotten from the owlery to the common room. Luna was beginning to think she had gone mad.

"Cho do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey. The only thing that you have said to me in the past five minutes was 'oh my gosh'" Luna was moving her hand in front of Cho's eyes trying to get her to blink. "You look like a hobgobbler who forgot their left foot." Luna laughed at the though.

That snapped Cho out of it. " What is a hobgobbler?" She asked. "Never mind that doesn't matter. Luna guess who asked me to the Yule Ball?" Cho questioned.

"CEDRIC!"

"NO, Luna why are you so obsessed with him." Cho looked at Luna's happy face feeling sorry that she shouted at her. "Hermione?" Luna asked, her small grin turning into an even bigger one. Cho nodded quickly a small smile on her face.

She was so so happy. She didn't know that Hermione had liked her one bit and was genuinely shocked when Hermione had asked her.

"Luna, are you going with anyone?" Cho had been so focused on herself that she had forgotten that Luna could feel love as well. Luna blushed a cute pink colour and looked downward at her crossed legs to hide her smile. The small strands of blonde hair that weren't tucked into her bun fell into her face.

"Well, actually I was going to go with Neville!" Cho jumped up and down with joy. Luna smiled a small smile and continued to say "but that was before he told me that he was going to go with Ginny."

Cho scowled.

"But then a nice blonde Slytherin boy asked me a few hours ago!" Luna chimed looking dreamfully at the ceiling. Cho groaned.

"Draco Malfoy!"

End chapter 2


	4. 4:Dresses!

Hermione was sitting with the rest of the Griffindoor's at their long table in the great hall. The loud buzz of excited children talking about the Yule ball filled the room. She looked directly at Ginny sitting across from her, not daring to look back in case she made eye contact with Cho. She was in the middle of taking a bite of her eggs when a package dropped down in front of her. "Please don't tell me that is your dress," Ginny said glowering at the medium-sized box. "I don't have time to go get fitted for a gown Ginny. I am always too busy studying." Ginny rolled her eyes, but she was smirking.

Hermione and Ginny quickly finished their breakfasts so that Hermione could try the dress on before they had to go to class. They quickly sped down the halls making sure not to get caught by Filch. Once they got up to the girl's dormitory Hermione tore open the box.

"NO!" She yelled before slumping down on the ground. Ginny picked up the dress and held it in front of her.

"It looks fine to me." She observed. Hermione looked up at her. "It was supposed to be blue! Over the summer break, I was in Diagon Ally when I saw it in one of the shop windows. It was the most beautiful shade of baby blue ever! I instantly knew that I was going to wear it for my cousin's wedding which is happening over winter break." She got up and sat crossed-legged on the bed. "But the Dumbledor told us about the Yule ball and I immediately thought back to that dress! I sent them an owl with my size and what colour I wanted and told them to send it to me in a box! I guess they got the colour mixed up."

Hermione took the pink dress from Ginny and ran the material between her fingers. "Well, the ball is in two days so we can't send it back now." Ginny lay down on the bed beside Hermione. "I mean we do have wands and you are like, the best which that ever existed." Ginny laughed. "Just use transfiguration or something."

Hermione looked down at her "It's not that easy Ginny besides I don't want to wreak the dress. Who knows it might fit very well, I still like pink." It was true, Hermione's third favourite colour was pink. After blue and yellow though, and the dress was a very nice pastel pink colour.

"I'll try it on tonight, the school work will take my mind off of it."

~ In potions class~

Cho was restless. Potions were her last class and it felt like it was taking forever to pass. She sat next to Luna and Marietta but she still felt lonely.

Without Hermione. Ever since the owlery, they haven't spoken and it felt like it was slowly beaking Cho down. Two days! She thought.

Once the lesson had finished the three girls raced off to the Ravenclaw tower. "Oh, Cho your dress was so beautiful when you tried it on last night!" Marietta exclaimed! "We should put your hair up tonight to get the full look!" Luna insisted. The three girls giggled as they ran up the stairs.

"MEOW!" The three of them stopped dead in their tracks. "Ms.Norris!" Marietta murmured. They all turned around to find the scrawny brown cat looking at them with her glowing yellow eyes. "Luna quick do the thing!" Cho whispered to her. Luna crouched down and started petting the cat. And to all of their surprise, the cat started to purr!

"Ok, Luna come on let's go," Marietta muttered to her. "I'll be there in a minute!" Luna said happily. The two girls laughed and then continued up the steps.

Walking this time.

When the girls got through the door though they bolted up the steps to the dormitories with excitement writing clearly on their faces. Cho picked up the white dress and held it in front of her. It was a long dress that went down to her ankles. It also had a

high neck and beautiful designs all over it in a silverish gold colour. She sighed when she saw it.

Cho changed into the dress and then went down to the common room so that Luna could do her hair. She descended the stairs, the stones cold on her bare feet. Marietta and Luna were sitting on the love seat in the common room, Luna had something in her hand. When Cho got closer she could see what it was.

"Luna why did you bring Ms.Norris in here!" Cho exclaimed when she saw the cat curled up in Luna's arms. "She was cold so I decided to bring her up to the fire to get warm." Luna let go of Ms.Norris and the cat sauntered over to the fire and lied down. Luna smiled happily at the small animal and the looked at Cho.

"Ok, sit down in front of me and I'll do it." Luna took out her wand and summoned a hairbrush and three elastics. Cho sat down on the ground in front of her.

Luna brushed through Cho's long brown hair until it was nice and silky smooth. Luna then pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail then continued to brush it upwards to make her thick hair even thicker. Luna grabbed the end of the ponytail and wrapped it around the top of the ponytail multiple times until it resembled a bun, she then put the other two elastics in to fasten the bun and then she was finished.

"Done!" Luna exclaimed. Cho stood up and the luna pulled a few strands free so that they would fall around her face. "Oh, Cho you look gorgeous, Hermione is going to love it!"

~Female Griffindoor dormitories~

Hermione stood in the mirror. The dress was a nice colour, it made her brown eyes look brighter and made her look more flushed. The dress had a low V-neck and was tight all the way down with pink and violet frills at the bottom. Hermione had made up her mind.

The pink was far more beautiful than the blue.

She turned around and looked at Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's bed in a pair of wool pyjamas. "I think you look great!"

Hermione sighed.

She couldn't wait to see Cho!

End chapter 4

I know I said that this chapter was going to have the ball in it but it was getting long so I PROMISE the ball will be in chapter 5.

I PROMISE!


	5. 5:Ball

They had to meet in five minutes and Hermione was sure that she was having a heart attack. Her palms were sweaty and she was shaking with fear, she had never had a girlfriend.

Or a date.

Ginny was using her wand to curl Hermione's hair into tight coils. Hermione was talking non-stop to her about Cho. "She is so perfect! Like she enjoys books and she is pretty and her hair is like silk!"

On and on and on.

Ginny just wanted to shove her wand up Hermione's nose like Harry did to that troll in his first year so that Hermione would stop talking. Once Ginny had finished curling Hermione's hair she put half of it up into a loose bun and then they got into their dresses.

"Ginny, who are you going with again?" Hermione asked while she was trying to zip up her dress.

Her arms weren't long enough.

"I'm going with Neville, he is so sweet!" She blushed, Ginny walked around to the back of Hermione to zip up her dress. "You better hurry Hermione you only have three minutes to get down there." Hermione whipped around and looked at her. "Three minutes!"

Hermione ran down the stairs trying not to roll her ankle becuase of her heels. The stairs moved around like crazy, causing her to get lost twice. Finally, she made it to the grand staircase and she walked down panting.

There was Cho.

She looked up and made eye contact with Hermione, this time she didn't break the stare. Hermione blushed and speed-walked towards her down the stairs, "Don't fall Hermione!" Cho laughed. Hermione laughed and blushed again and then stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Cho was wearing a beautiful white dress with elegant silver patterns on it. Her messy bun was perched on the top of her head with a few strands lose. "Did Luna do your hair," Hermione asked twiddling her fingers. Cho laughed and nodded, "how could you tell?"

Hermione blushed even harder "I don't know but." She paused and stared into her deep eyes "you look beautiful!" Cho smiled "so do you." They intertwined there hands and walked towards the doors to the Great Hall.

All of the students that were in the Triwizard Tournament walked in with their dates. Viktor walked in with Katie Bell, Fleur walked in with.

Wait.

Was that Ron! Hermione laughed as Ron looked up at her blushing and giggling. And finally, Harry and Cedric walked in together, hand in hand.

The dance started with just the teachers and the Triwizard students and soon everyone was dancing. Cho and Hermione danced in each other's arms slowly smiling at each other and occasionally singing along to songs that they knew.

After about an hour of dancing and taking drink breaks, Cho pulled Hermione aside. "Follow me I have to show you something." Hermione felt something well up in her chest and then followed Cho. She had noticed that Cho hadn't let go of her hand after grabbing her, their hands were currently laced together and Hermione was afraid that her hands would start sweating and Cho would let go in disgust. Cho dragged down the hallways of Hogwarts where students who escaped from the dance were making out in the hallways.

Hermione froze.

Did Cho want to kiss her? Cho turned around with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Hermione?" She nodded and continued walking, this time walking beside Cho instead of behind.

Their hands still held together as if they were glued. Cho was leading her somewhere, Hermione didn't know yet.

After about a minute of walking, Hermione knew where they were going.

The room of Requirements. They turned the corner to find Harry and Cedric, making out in the hallway.

"Bloody hell Harry! If you're going to make out you should do it IN the Room of Requirements." "Sorry, Hermione, we didn't make it." He blushed and pulled away from Cedric. Cho continued walking and stepped over their bodies to get to the door. "Excuse us we need to use the room." She said blushing. The two boys looked at each other and laughed.

Cho and Hermione stepped into the dark room and when the door closed behind them the it lit up with the pale moonlight.

It was beautiful.

There was snow falling from the sky and the light of the moon, it was like the roof of the great hall. But the most magical was the white grand piano in the middle of the room.

"Cho, I didn't know that you play the piano!" Hermione gasped. "My mom taught me when I was little, I never really had a reason to play until now." Cho guided Hermione over to the sleek bench and they sat down together.

When Cho played it was as if the whole world had stopped moving to listen. The snow falling from the sky started falling slower and the Moon seemed to glow brighter.

Hermione didn't know how to feel, she felt as if she had finally found a book that she could consider to be her favourite.

But no.

This wasn't a book, it was Cho.

She spent her time looking for books to keep her company and wasn't even aware that she had to find a person, and she had finally found the person.

Cho had finished and looked over at Hermione, there were tears in her eyes, Cho smiled "did you like it?" Hermione laughed and wiped away her tears. "Well yeah, duh!" The two girls sat on the bench in silent, Hermione was afraid that if it got any more quiet they would hear Harry and Cedric in the hallway.

"Hermione," Cho looked up at her, "I want to kiss you." Hermione felt her face heat up, she looked into Cho's sparkeling eyes and knew "I want to kiss you to."

End chapter 5


	6. 6:Kiss

Hermione wanted to kiss her back!

Cho had wanted to kiss her ever since that day in the library and possibly before and now she was finally going to do it. Cho reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear and let her hand linger on her cheek. Hermione leaned into the hand on her cheek and sighed shakily.

Neither of them had ever kissed someone.

(I haven't either so I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm just sorta going off of what I think kissing would be like!)

Cho started to lean in looking at Hermione's rosy pink lips. She sighed as her other hand came up to cup Hermione's cheeks.

They were nose to nose. Cho was looking directly into Hermione's sparkling brown eyes.

"Hermione you're perfect in every single way, I..." Hermione cut her off by sealing her lips to Cho's. Cho breathed in the kiss as Hermione brought her hands to rest on Cho's upper back.

They pulled away breathlessly, gasping for air.

"Do you want to go back to the Dance?"

"Yeah!"

~A month after Cedric's death~

Cho and Hermione sat cuddled up on the couch underneath a wool blanket. Harry came storming into the Common room and froze when he saw Cho.

"Cho, how did you get in here?" Harry paused in front of them, "I'd like to ask how you got Cedric on here all those times?" Hermione said smugly. Harry's face fell. He looked down and quickly hurried off to the dormitories. Before 'Voldemort' had killed Cedric she would usually find him and Harry sitting on the couch together.

No.

One would be sitting on the couch the other would be sitting on the other boy's lap, and they were usually asleep. Hermione had always wondered how he would get Cedric up into the Gryffindor common room without anyone noticing, and then she eventually found out.

The two boys spent all of their time together until that tragic night when Cedric died.

Harry had appeared out of nowhere and flung himself over an unmoving Cedric. He was sobbing into Cedric's shirt while Dumbledore tried to tear the two boys apart. Harry went on and on rambling about Voldemort and Cedric being dead. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville all said that he would cry himself to sleep most nights and chant Cedric's name over and over again.

It was quite terrifying.

"God, I shouldn't have said that." Hermione said hiding her face in Cho's shoulder, "I'll go talk to him." Cho said standing up and giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before making her way up to the common rooms.

Cho made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Harry, are you in there?" The door was wrenched open and a very dishevelled Harry stood in front of her with tears running down his face.

"What do you want Cho." He wiped away a tear that was falling from his eye. "Hermione didn't mean to hurt you, Harry." Cho insisted while laying a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded.

"It's just hard. We were only dating for a few months but I still loved him, so much." Harry was crying again, "I'm sure that if you lost Hermione you would be upset to." Cho took her arm away "Don't make me think about that Harry."

His eyes were blazing. "You feel upset just thinking about it Cho, WHAT WOULD YOU DO I YOU ACTUALLY LOST HER." He sobbed, Cho could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. Seeing the pained expression on Harry's face was tearing her apart.

"Thanks for the apology Cho." Harry slammed the door in her face, but not before she saw the tears streaming down his face.

End chapter 6


	7. 7:TheEnd

~19 years later~

Two children ran down the concrete platform beside a large black train. The oldest one ran straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten while the younger one stopped.

"Jean, why did you stop?" Hermione asked placing a soothing hand on his back. Cho walked in front of him and crouched down "are you afraid to go through?" Jean nodded.

Jean was the youngest of Cho and Hermione's two adopted children. Hermione had named him Jean because it was her middle name and was her grandfather's name.

Hermione grabbed one of the boy's hands while Cho pushed his cart with his luggage, a beautiful barn owl sitting sleepily in her cage on top of it all. Hermione and the boy walked through the brick wall first and then Cho walked through directly after them.

"Cho!" someone yelled from behind the two women. Hermione and Cho both turned around to find Luna. Luna raced towards the two girls with a grin on her face.

Cho and Luna hugged. they hadn't seen each other since their last days at Hogwarts. They had been sending each other letters over the years but haven't talked face to face.

"Luna how are you!" Hermione asked excitingly. Jean rolled his eyes, he would have gotten on the train by himself to save him from having to listen to all of the "Hey, it's been a while." and "Oh my gosh I missed you, how are things?" Which he knew was going to happen more than once. But since it was his first year he wasn't entirely sure where to go.

"I'm great Hermione, everything is fine at home!" Hermione nodded happily. "How is Scorpius? " Cho asked, Hermione's eyes widened.

"I thought that Scorpius was Draco's kid!" Luna laughed, "Draco and I have married Hermione!" Luna blushed while tucking a long strand of her hair behind her ear. She hadn't cut it for a few years which means that it reached almost down to her waist.

"He is a lot nicer than you think when he isn't being judgmental." Hermione nodded with pursed lips then Jean tugged on the sleeve of her arm. "Mum, we need to go say goodbye to Rose and get me on the train before it leaves." Cho hugged Luna one more time before following Hermione towards the train.

Hermione and Cho helped to get Jeans stuff on the train and into a compartment where Luna's son Scorpio was sitting and Harry's son Albus who were both attending Hogwart's for the first time. Rose found her parents before the train left and said goodbye.

Hermione and Cho watched the train leave from platform nine and three quarters holding each other close to their chests. Tears of happiness filled their eyes as they watched the train until it wasn't visible from the station.

THE END

Thank you so much for reading this, it is one of my first fanfictions, I will be starting another one soon! I just wanted to clarify some things. Harry married Ginny in this story. Luna went to the Yule Ball with Draco and fell in love with him, the two got married and are happier than ever. Ron got married to Susan Bones after he took Fluer to meet his family and she fell in love with his older brother Bill. Cho and Hermione got married and adopted Rose and Jean when they were babies after their parents had been killed in the war while they were both young.

Thank you for reading 3


End file.
